decepticon mercaneries
by Deceptichick
Summary: commander hawk is a decepticon mercanerie and surika is a decepticon bounty hunter, they collided one day and they help each other to take down some people.
1. introduction people!

Hi, I wanted to do a story about how my characters come into my story. This is introduction!

Introduction-

Name- commander hawk

Weapon- machine gun and sonic boom

Vechicle- lambergini and helicopter

Sum- she's the decepticon mercanery. she usseto be an autobot, but because they accuse her if her bond mate death she had jioned another force.

Name- surika

Weapon- chains, and blaster

Vehicle- military tank

Sum- she the ex of megatron she can be open to anyone and has a seroise attidute to starscream girl, she the brother of cyclones (armada and energon) she can be cruel but she can also have her fun on you.

Yes there it, is. I am going to be in my own stories! Yay!

Surike please review!


	2. commander hawk

Hello…am sorry my first chapter was short…it was a really bad time for me.

Now I hope u read and review. RXR

Normal pov

It was a very rainy day in earth. It was cloudy and it was thundering. Near the ark autobots stayed inside. Humans weren't playing and birds weren't singing. About 2 miles west from the ark, sat a femme on a rock.her head down. Her face show sorrow. She was hunched over. Her hands had blood on.

She had killed a deer in the forest and she had cryed for it for atleast 2 hours.

She had no attentions to leave it there. Or even step on it. This femme was a strong and beautiful. She waas once a autobot. She was once with her bondmate. But things never last.

She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see optimus prime there. He looked at her and then in back. His soldiers were in back of him.

Commander hawk sighed. She hated this. Yet it had to be done. She got up and turned around. Everyone in back of prime got in fighting mode. Prime also got his gun ready.

hawk please come with us.

No.

Why? Why cant u see everything you've done?

Because I refuse to go with you.

I say we just kill her,prime

No sunstreaker!

Please come with us commander hawk.

No. and that's my final answer.

Commander hawk then slowly turned around. She got her gun out and in a heart beat took everyone out.the only ones standing was optimus and sunstreaker.

you should know better optimus. Why come with newbies? Am I not strong enough for that treatment? Or are they all scared?

(gaps)

when sunstreaker steped out of optimus shadow she was gone.

The only thing was a died deer lying on the floor.

slagging femme

sunstreaker….

Yes optimus?

Call the rest.

But sir, we can still get her.

No. we will help are comrades in battle first.

Yes sir.

Commander hawk had transformered and flew away. In her mind the images of bodies hiting on the floor was still there. Her helicopter was a military one. Machine guns and a sonic boom gun. She gets higher in the air. Then she starts swinging one place to another. As in trying to getaway from something.

Past-

no! please no more tickling! Driftgear please stop! (laughs)

nope… you need to have some fun!

(laughs) driftgear!

Hahahah! What cant take the heat!?

Present-

Driftgear…driftgear…driftgear….

Her bondmates name kept reapeating over and over.

She lowered herself to the ocean and looked threw the sea. She had becomed a monster and she new it. She hated it but it was who she was. And nothing could change that now.

Well.. it's a bit longer! I was crying doing this story! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay am here and ready to do more.

Surika was jumping from building to building. She loved it how she got looks from humans around her.

In back of her was sunstreaker and sideswipe.

Surika got the idea that she could trick them.

She left the building jumping and landed on the floor..squishing a human.

Surika: ewwwww!

Sunstreaker: wat! Stop!

Sideswipe: optimus! Surika just committed human murder..we need backup!

Optimus: were coming..just hold her there.

Sunstreaker: yes sir!

Surika look at her foot and with her sword got the bloody human out.

She got her swords out and pointed it to them.she had a smirk on her face.

Sideswipe got his guns ready and aimed. Sunstreaker did the same.

Surika: well,well…if it isn't the twins. Tell me wat are you going to do now?

Before they answered something in back of them transformed.

Behind them was surika.

They looked confused. When they looked back at the one in front of them they saw it was a hologram.

She got her guns out and shot them. Sunstreaker got hit badly. Sideswipe evaded the shot.

She flip like 3 times backward.

Sunstreaker: slagging femme!

Sidesweipe: bro! you okay?

Sunstreaker: does it look like am okay!?

Surika then put her guns away. But before she was able to move optimus put his gun to her head. She frozed.

Optimus: don't move surika! Ur getting arrested for hurting my men and killing a human!

Surika: laughs…thats if u can catch me!

She jumped from her position and transformed.

Her tank squished atleast 5 ppl. She got her gun out and shot.

She shot at buildings and autobots.

She laughed manically. She then transformed back and started jumping on the buildings again. She was gone in a few seconds.

Optimus: omg….so many innocent lives…

Sunstreaker: well its true then. She defiantly cyclones sister.

Sideswipe: man…poor things.

2 miles from town

surika was running when her eye caught something. She looked up and saw a helicopter. She didn't think nothing of much. So she kept running.

Not knowing it was soon to be her comrade.


End file.
